User-created lessons
User-created lessons are created by Duolingo users with expertise in a language and are posted in the Duolingo discussions. Often the language is not currently offered on Duolingo, but sometimes the lesson is supplementary to an existing Duolingo course. Afrikaans nicovandiekaap1 *Introduction *1: Articles *2: Nouns *3: Adverbs and adjectives *4: Conjunctions *5: Personal pronouns .WhiteRose *1: History Amharic adamyoung97 *1: Words borrowed from other languages *2: have to / must Arabic (MSA) Chuggy370 *1: Who are you? Taloua *1: Alphabet Basque crush *1: Alphabet, personal pronouns, and the verb izan *2: Nor, Nongo, and demonstrative pronouns *3: Nork, NOR/NOR-NORK verbs, future tense, negative sentences Brezhoneg / Breton Azais *1: Pronunciation *2: Starting and Ending a Conversation Bulgarian RhydianDavies *Intro 1: What is it? Why would I want to study it? *Intro 2: Brothers, sisters, and your distant Bulgarian cousin *Intro 3: The Cyrillic you already know *Intro 4: The Cyrillic letters you *think* you know *Intro 5.1: The Cyrillic letters that will make your head spin *Intro 5.2: The Cyrillic letters that will make your head spin *Intro 5.3: Where we finally conquer all of the Cyrillic alphabet *Lesson 1: IPA, or how linguistics pretends to be a beer *Lesson 2: Hi! How are you? (Greetings, Part 1) *Lesson 3: Thanks, bye! *Lesson 4: What's your name? (and verbs!) *Grammar: The verb "to be" *Grammar: Intro to nouns, noun gender *Grammar: One cat, two cats (Noun plurals) *Basics: Pronunciation - Vowels (ooh's and aah's) *Basics: Pronunciation - Consonants, Round 1 *Basics: Bonus Material - Writing your name in Bulgarian *Basics: Pronunciation - Consonants, Last Call Cherokee 1999Josh *Syllables part 1 *Syllables part 2 *Basics 1 *Basics 2 *Phrases 1 TommyZamora14 *How to write your name in cherokee! Croatian RogueTanuki *Croatian language (hrvatski jezik) 1 *Croatian language (hrvatski jezik) 2 - Nouns 1/3 *Croatian language (hrvatski jezik) 3 - Nouns 2/3 *Croatian language (hrvatski jezik) 4 - Nouns 3/3 + Addendum 1 *Croatian language (hrvatski jezik) 5 - Nouns Addendum 2 A_L_E_X16 * Croatian Language. Useful Phrases. Estonian ZeDocter *Phrases Finnish FinnishMetalhead *0: Pronunciation *1: Greetings and short phrases *1.5: Numbers and a little something about our country *2: Verbs *3: More verbs and verb types *4: The "wait, what?" -moments *5: Vocabulary: Adjectives and colors *6: Possessiivisuffiksi (Possession) *7: Vocabulary: Sports *8: Vocabulary: Animals, part 1 *9: Vocabulary: Animals part 2 *10: Questions & travelling in Finland *11: Mikä and Mitä (What?) *12: Differences between Partitiivi & Akkusatiivi *13: (Future and) past tense *Advanced 1: Spoken vs. Written language Zzzzz... *All the Slow Finnish lessons in one place *Chapter 1a - Terve *Chapter 1b - Terve *Chapter 1c - Terve *Chapter 2a - Missä asut? *Chapter 2b - Missä asut? *Chapter 2c - Missä asut? *Chapter 2d - Missä asut? *Chapter 3a - Puhun suomea *Chapter 3b - Puhun suomea *Chapter 3c - Puhun suomea *Chapter 3d - Puhun suomea *Chapter 3e - Puhun suomea *Chapter 3f - Puhun suomea *Chapter 4a - Onko sinulla lemmikkejä? *Chapter 4b - Onko sinulla lemmikkejä? *Chapter 4c - Onko sinulla lemmikkejä? *Chapter 4d - Onko sinulla lemmikkejä? *Chapter 4e - Onko sinulla lemmikkejä? *Chapter 4f - Onko sinulla lemmikkejä? *Chapter 5a - Puhelimessa *Chapter 5b - Puhelimessa *Chapter 5c - Puhelimessa *Chapter 5d - Puhelimessa *Chapter 5e - Puhelimessa *Chapter 6a - Monelta juna lähtee? *Chapter 6b - Monelta juna lähtee? *Chapter 6c - Monelta juna lähtee? *Chapter 6d - Monelta juna lähtee? *Chapter 6e - Monelta juna lähtee? *Chapter 7a - Tervetuloa *Chapter 7b - Tervetuloa *Chapter 7c - Tervetuloa *Chapter 7d - Tervetuloa *Chapter 7e - Tervetuloa Georgian Tamuna10 *Alphabet *Personal Pronouns *Conjugations-Subject verb prefixes and suffixes *Conjugations-Object verb prefixes and suffixes *Declensions *Prepositions *Plurals 1 *Plurals 2 *Phrases *Elemental Vocabulary *Adjectives *Numbers *Sentence Making *Verb Vocabulary *Possessive pronouns *Time: Verb series and screeves *Preverbs *Time: Present Indicative *Time: Imperfect Greek panagiotists13 *Directory *1: Alphabet *2: Greetings *3: How to talk about yourself *4: Christmas special *5: Food *6: Nominative personal pronouns *7: Animals *8: Plurals *9: Verbs, singular accusative nouns, final v ... and more *10: Jobs *11: Adjectives *12: Places *13: Negatives, Questions *14: Numbers, Dates *15: Time Hebrew DvirBartov and MaeMcA *1: Common phrases *2: Numbers *3: Alphabet *4: Fruit *5: Basic grammar *6: Basic verbs *7: Nature *8: Vowels *9: Reading without vowels *10: Nouns, Adjectives, Dual and Plural Forms *11: Idioms *12: Articles *13: Festive food *14: Comparative and Superlative *15: Birds *16: Future tense *17: Possessives *18: Colors *19: Flowers *20: Introduction to Binyanim *21: Binyanim Part II Inuktitut foroyskt *An introduction Japanese Demon-Kiyomi *1: Pronunciation *2: Writing systems *3: Basics 1 part 1 *4: Basics 1 part 2 *5: Basics 1 part 3 *6: Basics 2 part 1 *7: Basics 2 part 2 *8: Basics 2 part 3 *9: Phrases part 1 *10: Phrases part 2 *11: Phrases part 3 *12: Food part 1 *13: Food Part 2 *14: Food Part 3 *15: Food Part 4 *16: Food Part 5 *17: Animals Part 1 *18: Animals Part 2 *19: Possessives Part 1 *20: This and That *21: Jibun *22: Possessives Part 2 *23: Dewa Arimasen - Ja nai *24: The Particle Ni *25: Te form *26: Clothing Part 1 *27: Clothing Part 2 *28: Continuing Action form *29: Verbs part 1 *30: Verbs part 2 *31: Verbs Part 3 *32: Verbs Part 4 *33: Verbs Part 5 *34: Colors Part 1 *35: Colors Part 2 *Interrogative Sentences Part 1 *Interrogative Sentences Part 2 Hafu.glindia.59 *Introduction post *Lesson 1 - Hiragana Alphabet Part 1 *Lesson 1 - Hiragana Alphabet Part 2 MissSeychie *1: Greetings raineyspark 1: Simple Japanese Greetings and words Latin carpelanam *Classified Vocabulary List *Basics, Lesson 1 *Basics, Lesson 2 *Basics, Lesson 3 *Basics 2, Lesson 1 *Basics 2, Lesson 2 *Basics 2, Lesson 3 *Common Phrases *1st Declension, Lesson 1 *1st Declension, Lesson 2 *1st Declension, Lesson 3 *1st Declension, Lesson 4 *2nd Declension, Lesson 1 *2nd Declension, Lesson 2 *2nd Declension, Lesson 3 *2nd Declension, Lesson 4 *3rd Declension, Lesson 1 *3rd Declension, Lesson 2 *3rd Declension, Lesson 3 *3rd Declension, Lesson 4 *Food, Lesson 1 *Food, Lesson 2 *Food, Lesson 3 *Food, lesson 4 *Animals, Lesson 1 *Animals, Lesson 2 *Animals, Lesson 3 *Family, Lesson 1 *Family, Lesson 2 *Adjectives, Lesson 1 *Adjectives, Lesson 2 *Present Tense Verbs, Lesson 1 *Present Tense Verbs, Lesson 2 *Present Tense Verbs, Lesson 3 *Present Tense Verbs, Lesson 4 Latvian Verner5 *1: Introduction *2: Basics *3: Vocabulary 1 Lithuanian Pinefrost *Basics: Pronouns *Basics: Numbers 1 Macedonian mnedelkovska *Macedonian language (македонски јазик) 1 *Macedonian language (македонски јaзик) 2 *Macedonian language (македонски јазик) 3 / Numbers *Macedonian language (македонски јазик) 4 / Plural Maltese StrapsOption *1: Alphabet and Greetings *2: Phrases and Articles *3: Numbers and Adjectives *4: Colours and Sentence-building *5: Food and Three Basic Conjugated Verbs *6: Hallowe'en *7: Animals and Prepositions *8: Transport and Telling the Time *9: The Family and Noun Genders *10: Christmas Mandarin m.tastic *Directory *Pre-Lesson #1 (Tones) *Pre-Lesson #2 (Initials) *Pre-Lesson #3 (Finals) Neptunium *1 (basic phrases) *2 (questions) *3 (numbers, family) *4 (time) *5 (colors) QQJoy *Lesson #1, Basics 1, Lesson 1 Nahuatl TommyZamora14 *1: Man, The, I, Not, Am, You, Boy *2: Pronounciation, tl, noun endings, woman, girl, etc... Polish M4rt4a *1: Pronunciation, Basic Phrases, Basic Questions, Family, Colors, Numbers *2: Food *3: Present Tense, Questions, and Negative/Affirmative Sentences *4: Basic Phrases, Descriptive Adjectives, Lists *5: Animals *6: Introduction to Cases *7: Numbers *8: Directions and places *9: Idioms Russian Airmode *Russian phonetics Giacobbe_s *1: Russian Alphabet/Русский aлфавит Hectoglot *Cyrillic 101 (for the upcoming Russian course) rafikov *Curious Russian: neighbors (соседи) *Curious Russian: Injuries & Sicknesses Serbian Marko195 *Pronouns 1 *Pronouns 2 *Nouns 1 Serbo Croatian kris_sum *a few words Seychellios Creole MissSeychie *1: Beginners Slovenian Klemen702 *A brief amount of Slovenian Spanish m.tastic *1: The earthquake in Nepal *2: Endangered wildlife *3: UK's royal family *4: Conflicted areas of the world *5: Celebrities *6: Birds tomi1999 *Some idioms in Spanish #3 Swedish Arnauti *Introduction to Swedish word order Turkish alHadzya *Useful Turkish Expressions -_-Nameless-_- *Introductions Ukrainian Vinnfred *About Declension of Nouns in Ukrainian Welsh rmcode *Some simple Welsh phrases See Also *User-created vocabulary lists Category:User-created content